


A pervert in distress

by AnimePervert



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon - TV Movie, Challenges, Confusion, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Help, I need your help, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Moaning, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SHIP WITH BAM MARGERA FROM JACKASS! PLEASE, READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pervert in distress

If you have a problem with gay relationships of any kind, why are you even reading this??? Leave.

I recently started rewatching the Jackass movies and shows, and I got curious as to who the world shipped with who. I looked up some fanfictions, and sadly, there weren't that many out there, so I decided I'd contribute to the small fandom, but I have no idea who to ship with the cutest of the group. That would be Bam, of course. I also like Stevo-O, but only when he's not doing anything unbearably gross or ridiculously painful, but back to the point. I thought of shipping him with Tony Hawk (why? Idk, he appeared a lot in the earlier shows, and he's also a skateboarder, just like Bam, so why not?) Knoxville, or maybe Steve-O, but I'm not really sure, so I'd really like some suggestions so I can finish putting the story together, please! 

Thank you:)

Sincerely, a pervert.


End file.
